


This Road to Redemption Thing

by blue_wonderer



Series: Kiss for Luck [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Altruistic Criminals, BAMF Barry Allen, BAMF Leonard Snart, BAMF Sara Lance, Competence Kink, Gen, Hacker!Barry, Hitter!Sara, Leverage AU, M/M, Thief!Len, characters being awesome at what they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/pseuds/blue_wonderer
Summary: Sometimes the bad guys make the best good guys.In which Barry is a hacker, Len is a thief, and Sara is their hitter.





	This Road to Redemption Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Coldflash (Which auto corrected to goldfish so lol) and any au you want please (ps i love your writing)" 
> 
> :DDD I chose Leverage AU. Because. _Leverage._

Barry cracks the cameras just as the elevator doors open, revealing three guards with _really big guns_ pointed right at him. 

His heart lurches all the way up to his throat as it always does when he has the business end of a firearm sighted on him (which happens with really concerning frequency, considering he’s usually “The Guy In The Chair” on the other side of the team’s comm units). He doesn’t let his nerves show. He doesn’t even bother to look up and acknowledge the three guards. He trusts his team. 

Speaking of. 

“Hey, Sara,” he says as casually as he can manage. 

From the corner of his eye he sees the three guards—all male and all probably not named Sara—look confusedly at each other. “Who?” One asks, slowly, like he’s not quite sure why he’s entertaining the gangly-looking kid in the _Star Wars_ hoodie that was certainly not authorized by security to be in the elevator that led to vault. 

Finally, Barry turns his head from his tablet and meets their eyes. “Not actually talking to any of you,” he smirks just as Sara rises behind the men. 

The three guards whirl around and hesitate, not sure how to quantify the sudden appearance of the petite blonde woman who smiles and waves at them. “Fellas,” she says cordially right before she sweeps the feet out from under one guard, comes up with the heel of her hand to the chin of the second, and breaks the nose of the third with his own gun. A few seconds of grunts and cries of pain later and all three men are out cold while Sara disassembles the magazines of their guns with an efficient, business-like air. 

She falls in line with Barry as he steps over wayward limbs and towards the big vault. “Cameras good?” 

“Good for two more minutes,” Barry says, showing her the tablet and grinning.

Len drops from the ceiling with a whisper of clothing and a low thud, quickly matching their pace. “Two minutes for a Kerensky 217 with motion sensors?” He drawls, his tone confident. “Thanks, babe.” 

Barry ducks his head to hide his pleased smile, quickly working to plug his tablet into the vault so he can hack it. Sara and Len wait quietly as he works, but they don’t have to wait long. In only a few seconds the lock clangs and the vault door opens. 

“I got the motion sensors,” he says to Len, who quirks an eyebrow and adjusts his black gloves. Inside the vault, red lasers buzz to life and dance dizzily around the room. Barry frowns bemusedly down at his tablet. “Lasers, on the other hand…” Maybe if he took a few more seconds…? 

Len steps forward anyway. “Alright,” Barry says. “But you have a minute twenty now.” 

“Easy,” Len says, turning his back to the lasers and smirking at Barry. “Kiss for luck?” 

Barry rolls his eyes and gives a little push to Len’s shoulder. “Minute fifteen.” 

Len steps into the vault and proceeds to time and dodge the lasers with studied nonchalance. He even throws in a gratuitous backbend right before he reaches the wall of lock boxes behind the lasers. 

“That’s my man,” Barry sighs to Sara, who snorts and gives him a wet willy he belatedly dodges with a disgusted groan. 

“Woah,” Barry whistles twenty minutes later as they walk toward the post office, all three of their heads bent over the small box of diamonds in Barry’s hands. “That’s a lot. That’s like. What? Four?” 

“Six,” Len corrects. 

“Six schools Sister Maggie can build with this.” 

“We better get it to her then and head back to the others,” Sara says, holding her hand out. Len reaches for the diamonds but Barry quickly closes the box and hands it to Sara, who slides it into a flat rate shipping container. 

“Just one?” Len sighs plaintively, eying the box as Sara jogs ahead of them and into the post office with it.

Barry slides his arm around Len’s waist and grins up at him when Len pulls him in by the shoulders. “We’d be stealing from _nuns_. Besides, think of the Christmas cards from the orphans.” 

Len makes a face. “I’m not sure I like this road to redemption thing.” 

“I don’t know,” Barry muses with a kiss to the corner of Len’s mouth. “You’re not so bad at it.” 

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Scene mostly taken from "The Rundown Job"
> 
> I'm [wonderingtheblue on tumblr](https://wonderingtheblue.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (Comments/Kudos are adored and savored like tea on a rainy day. ♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎)


End file.
